For The Last Time
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: What happened to Ron and Hermoine post battle pre-epilogue. I appreciate any and all reviews!
1. Chapter 1

For The Last Time

The war was over. Everything they had been fighting against was destroyed. Voldemort and his followers were defeated. Finally the Dark Lord was gone, permanently.

Hermione glanced around the Great Hall. She, Harry, and Ron had all ended up here with the rest of the victors about an hour ago. Professor McGonagall had naturally taken charge. She had divided everyone into groups of three and four to help bring in the injured and dead and to start some sort of clean up. She saw the red heads of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley still standing next to Fred's lifeless body. Hermione noticed that Mrs. Weasley had finally stopped crying. Her cheeks were pink and splotchy, her eyes red-rimmed but her face was dry.

She continued to scan the room. She saw Neville and Dean helping to move the dead bodies into an empty classroom off the Hall. The injured were being seen to by Madame Pomfrey and a number of students were helping her. Hermoine's eyes finally rested on the one face she was hoping to see more than any of the others. Ron was helping Harry carry in an injured Hufflepuff student. He looked exhausted. She crossed the room with a sense of foreboding. She hadn't had a chance to really talk to Ron properly since everything had happened. And by everything she meant the battle, the moment they thought Harry was dead, Fred's death, the final fight and of course _the kiss_. In her typical Hermoine fashion she was second guessing the whole moment. Maybe she had been too forward, too bold. In the heat of the moment it had felt so right but now in the dawn of the new day she wasn't so sure.

She continued to cross the Hall towards the man she had loved for the last three years. She had probably always loved him but it was fourth year that she had finally realized how much she felt for him. Underneath all the fighting and bickering were deep feelings. She truly cared for Ron. Did she love him? Yes she did. She could hear her parents' voices in her head "Love? What could you possibly know about love Hermoine? You're only eighteen." She already knew exactly what her rational mother and father would say. How could she explain to them what she and Ron had been through? How in actuality they were only eighteen but mentally and emotionally they had aged forty years. They had seen more death and destruction then most people would ever see in a lifetime. They had confronted pure evil and lived to tell the tale. Ron had lost his brother. They had all lost good friends. Their lives would never be the same again. They were old souls trapped in eighteen year old bodies.

Feeling surer than ever that she had done the right thing in kissing Ron, she took the final ten steps to his side. He was talking quietly with Harry, Dean and Neville. She slipped her arm around his waist and he naturally wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. He looked down at her "Hey."

She laid her head against his chest "Hey." She took a deep breath. He smelt of soot, dirt, sweat and blood. But deeper down she could smell that perfect scent that was him. The scent she had smelt when breathing the fumes of the Amortentia potion that day in Slughorn's first lesson: freshly mown grass, new parchment and this pure, sweet scent that was Ron. He squeezed her closer to him and she knew that kissing him had been absolutely, positively the right thing to do.

They all stood there for a few minutes talking quietly about what else needed to be done. Hermoine didn't join in the conversation. She just stood there with her arms wrapped around Ron's waist listening to the low tones of his voice.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to help my brothers move Fred into the other room. Okay? Why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up. Gryffindor tower is stable. I'll meet you in the common room."

Hermoine reluctantly pulled away. "Do you want me to wait?"

He shook his head. "No this is something my family needs to take care of." She started to say something and he cut her off. "Alone." He gave her a half smile. "I'll see you in a little bit."

She nodded her head slowly. At first she was hurt but then she realized that he wasn't excluding her on purpose it was just the Weasleys needed a few moments to grieve all together as a family. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek lightly. "I'll see you upstairs then."

He hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Thanks." He pulled away holding her hand till he got too far away and had to let go.

Letting her hand drop to her side she watched as he approached his mother hugging her tightly. Hermoine could see that Mrs. Weasley was crying again.

Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and she gave a small jump. "Oh Harry, sorry." She glanced at him her eyes full of tears.

Harry sighed. "He's going to need you more than ever now."

Hermoine watched as Percy, Bill, George (who hadn't said a word since his brother's death) and Ron lifted Fred's still body and carried him out of the room. Ginny her arms wrapped around her mother followed them out. Mr. Weasley walked solemnly behind his family. His head was bowed low. Hermoine couldn't remember a time when he had ever looked so sad.

Harry gave Hermione's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "We should go upstairs and get some rest."

She forced a small smile, "Yeah."

They started to walk out of the Great Hall when she stopped suddenly. She turned to face Harry. "I'm so glad you're okay." Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. "I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you."

Harry pulled her into a hug. "I'm fine and you're fine and Ron, in time, will be fine." He smiled,"It's all over and now we can live our lives out in peace." He started to lead her out through the big doors into the corridor. "We can finally just be with no fears hanging over our heads."

Hermoine smiled. It really was a fresh start. She had the rest of her life to live. She took a deep breath. She couldn't wait to move on and begin building a future with Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the long wait for chapter two. I have been on vacation and haven't had time to update. I will try to be a bit better about that. Once again the wonderful characters and the world they live in belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine. Thanks to all who have reviewed it's wonderful to hear what readers have to say. Enjoy!

* * *

The pain was unbearable. It was like hundreds of sharp knives being pierced through her body all at once. Her spine contorted under the onslaught. She could hear Bellatrix Lestrange's hateful laugh through the white flashes of torture. She couldn't stand much more, she was going to die. Where was Ron? Why wasn't he helping her? The tears were streaming down her face and then she heard his voice. "Crucio." No it couldn't be Ron. It was her mind playing tricks on her. She forced her eyes open and saw Ron's face gleeful above her own as he pointed his wand and shouted "Crucio!" again.

"No!" Hermione woke with the shout of fear and pain.

"Hermione!" It was Ron kneeling beside the armchair she had fallen asleep in. His hands were warm on either side of her face. "You're okay. It was just a bad dream."

She was breathing hard and her heart was racing. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh, Ron...it was horrible. Bellatrix was there and she...the Cruciatus Curse...then you were..." She stopped, as Ron stood pulling her up on her feet. He sat down in the chair, she had just vacated, pulling her back down onto his lap. He wrapped both arms around her holding her tightly to him.

She laid her head on his shoulder as the tears flowed down her cheeks. "Will this ever really be over?" She turned her head into his chest. She could feel his heart beating strong and steady. "Ron...I'm really sorry about Fred. I know how hard this must be for you and George and your parents. Oh God, your poor mother..." The tears came harder now. "Your family is so close."

Ron stroked the back of her head. "It's alright. We'll all be okay."

Hermione glanced up at him. His eyes looked distant and empty. "Ron," she took a deep breath, "if you need to talk I'm here for you."

He looked down into her glistening tear filled eyes. He didn't want to talk or think or feel. All he wanted to do was lose himself in her, Hermione. He wanted to breathe in her sweet smelling hair and to feel her soft skin under his fingertips. He leaned in to her kissing her lips deeply.

She slowly opened her mouth to his prodding tongue and he plunged in deep. It was as if he couldn't get enough of her.

Hermione's head was swimming. This had been what she wanted since the battle had ended. Just this, Ron's hands entwined in her hair and his lips against hers. But she was worried about him. He hadn't really cried at all since Fred died. He seemed to be in denial. She reluctantly pulled away. Breathlessly she whispered, "Ron...we should talk."

He shook his head. Then he stood up lifting her in his arms as he did so. "I don't want to talk." He kissed her deeply as he carried her to the sofa. He laid her down on her back kissing her as he did so. He covered her body with his own. "Do you really want to help me?"

She nodded running her fingers through his hair. "Of course I do Ron."

His blue eyes never left her dark brown ones. "Then please, just for tonight, let me lose myself in you. Let me forget what I've lost and let me just be with you.

She felt the tear slide down her cheek as she nodded. "Okay." She leaned up and started kissing him again. She felt his hand make its way under the hem of her shirt. Very slowly it moved up to her bra.

He let out a moan. "You are so perfect."

Her mind was spinning. She couldn't think clearly. Suddenly it dawned on her where they were. "Ron shouldn't we go somewhere more private?"

"Everyone is asleep. We're fine."

She felt his knee push gently between her legs and all rational thought left her head.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed. It was long enough for Ron to have unbutton her shirt and for her to have pushed her hands underneath his when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came rushing through the portrait hole. "Oh my!" She heard Mrs. Weasley gasp. Hermione instantly came to her senses pushing at Ron as she frantically buttoned her blouse.

Ron sat up resting his head on the back of the sofa. "Hi Mum, hi Dad."

Hermione stood up pink faced pushing her hair back. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley how are you?"

Mr. Weasley put his arm around his wife. "We're alright Hermione."

Mrs. Weasley almost looked like her old self again. "We were just going to check in on all of you before we left for the Burrow." She cleared her throat. "It looks as if nearly everyone," she gave them both a pointed look "is in bed. I would think the two of you could do with a good rest. You must both be exhausted. It's been a very long day."

Ron stood up putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder. "We were just going upstairs now."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Hermione as she crossed to her and wrapped her arms around her. "You'll be coming to The Burrow tomorrow with Ron, Harry and Ginny then."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, if that's alright."

Mrs. Weasley released her holding her upper arms in her grasp. "We wouldn't allow you to go anywhere else dear."

Hermione smiled as she said goodnight and Ron walked her to the entrance of the girl's dormitory. He leaned in giving her a kiss on the cheek and then whispered in her ear. "Wait fifteen minutes and then meet me upstairs. I don't want to be alone tonight."

She nodded and rushed up the stairs. It wasn't till she got into the bathroom to brush her teeth that she noticed her blouse had been buttoned wrong.

* * *

Hermione came to consciousness very slowly. There was the tiniest sliver of sunlight peeking through the thin gap in the curtains that surrounded Ron's bed. Her senses awoke one by one. She could hear Ron's gentle snoring. He was obviously still asleep. She was on her side with Ron curled behind her. She felt his arm around her waist and his hand lying heavily against her bare stomach where her shirt had ridden up slightly. She soon became aware of the aches in her body. There was literally not a place that did not hurt. She hadn't really noticed it last night but now she was in complete agony.

She thought back to the night before. She had waited twenty minutes before creeping up to the boy's dormitory. She entered Ron's room quietly. He was standing at the window completely lost in thoughts of his own. She had paused in the doorway glancing toward Harry's bed which had the curtains closed tight. She was quite sure Ginny was there because she hadn't been in her own bed. Her eyes returned to Ron's back. She stood there silently watching him. She heard him sniff and she knew where his thoughts lay. They were with Fred. Her heart broke a little bit more. She crossed the room without a word. Upon reaching Ron she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind resting her head on his back. "You okay?"

He sighed. "Yeah," He laced his fingers through hers.

They stood there in silence for a minute or two and then she spoke. "What did your parents have to say?"

Ron laughed lightly. "You know mum even in her grief she can lecture me." He turned to face her now putting his arms around her waist. He looked deeply into her eyes. "She warned me not to hurt you. She said you were innocent and I should be careful with you." He leaned forward and kissed her. He pulled away. "She also gave me a quick safe sex lecture and told me how important it was to wait until you're married." He kissed her again. "Then she hugged me and reminded me again about your innocence." He pushed a few stray hairs behind her ear. "I think mum might be surprised to find out that you're not quite as innocent as she thinks."

Her face went pink. "Ron…I…" The next thing she knew he was kissing her and leading her to his bed. The back of her knees connected with the edge of his mattress. He laid her back on it gently.

They spent the next five minutes or so just kissing. Reluctantly Ron pulled away. "I think we better stop this now or you'll lose whatever innocence you have left." He pulled the covers back as she blushed scarlet. Once they were under the blankets with his arms wrapped securely around her, Hermione sighed. "Ron," she whispered.

"Hmm?" He sounded so tired.

"I don't want to be innocent forever."

Ron smiled against the back of her neck and placed a kiss there. "I think I can help you out with that."

She smiled. "Good night."

He murmured a "good night" and was almost immediately asleep. It took her a bit longer but once she did she was out until this moment.

The sun must have risen awhile ago judging by the brightness coming through the curtains. She very slowly sat up so she wouldn't wake Ron but also because the pain coursing through her body made quick movements impossible.

As she pushed the curtains aside and stood up she heard Ron's breathing catch and then he rolled over and fell back to sleep. She smiled to herself. It was nice to know that he could sleep. He needed it.

She stood up pulling her shirt down. She quickly ran her hands through her now very out of control hair and pulled it into a ponytail.

"Did you sleep well?"

She looked up and saw Harry standing in the middle of the room. She blushed lightly. "Actually I did. Just a bit sore this morning."

He nodded his head. "Tell me about it. I feel as if I were in a fistfight with a couple of trolls."

She giggled lightly glancing around the room. "Where's Ginny?"

"She went back to her room to freshen up. We were just going to grab something to eat. Do you want to come with us?"

She nodded putting on her shoes. "I'll bring something back for Ron."

Harry opened the door for her and followed her down to the common room to meet Ginny. Ron snored on peacefully as they shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank everyone who posted such kind reviews of my work. I'm not sure if I'm worthy of it but it is much appreciated. As always the characters belong to the great J.K. Rowling. Hopefully you love this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Enjoy!

* * *

Only two weeks had passed and yet it felt like a lifetime. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had all left Hogwarts and apparated together to the Burrow. The house was bursting. Everyone had come home to say their final goodbyes to Fred. Mrs. Weasley had decided to bury her son in a far off corner of the property. It was a pretty little space full of wildflowers and big oak trees. It was the perfect place.

The funeral was one of the saddest things Hermione had ever experienced. Everyone was there, all the Weasleys plus the extended family, including Aunt Muriel. Kingsley, who was now the Minister of Magic, Angelina, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Professor McGonagall, the new headmistress of Hogwarts, Hagrid as well as numerous others.

The look on George's face was one of deepest grief and heartbreak. He had barely spoken to anyone. After the funeral he had pulled Ron aside and they had gone off to talk about the shop and the future of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He wanted Ron to partner up with him. Of course Ron immediately said yes, anything to help his brother.

Later that night Ron had cried, really cried, for the first time with Hermione. He said it wasn't fair that Fred wasn't there to reap the success of the business. Ron felt like he was stealing what really belonged to his brother. Hermione had held him and reassured him that he was doing exactly what Fred would have wanted him to do, be there for George.

They had sat outside for an hour after that just talking and kissing. Hermione knew she had to go get her parents but she didn't want to brooch the subject yet.

Now here it was two weeks later and things were slowly getting back to normal. Mrs. Weasley was cooking again and most of the family had gone back to their homes and jobs. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and George were the only ones left. Mr. Weasley had returned to the Ministry. The rebuilding was a huge project and there was so much to do that they hardly saw him at all.

Harry had been asked by Kingsley to join the Auror program immediately and he had accepted. It was his dream come true and today was his first day. Ron and Hermione had been asked as well but they had both turned it down. Hermione had decided to finish her education and get her N.E.W.T.s. She had spoken to McGonagall and she had okayed Hermione to be a day student come September. Hermione was thrilled. Nothing was more important to her than completing her studies. Ron had told her she was crazy since she was smart enough to teach at the school herself. She had just laughed and kissed him lightly.

She realized how much she had to do before the start of term and first on her list was getting her parents home. She had spoken to Kingsley after the funeral and he had said that he would start putting the wheels in motion for her by contacting the Ministry in Australia. He had thought that within the next two weeks she could be on her way. All she had to do now was break the news to Ron. They had been inseparable since the battle. She snuck into his room every night leaving at dawn and they spent every day together. Now they were going to be parted for who knew how long.

They were all sitting at the table enjoying a wonderful breakfast courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. Harry excused himself to gather his stuff for his first day of Auror training. "Good luck, Harry." Hermione smiled at him.

"He doesn't need luck Hermione. He's the 'boy who lived'. This Auror stuff will be a walk in the park." Ron said shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Thanks guys. Are you two on for some two on two quidditch tonight?"

Hermione groaned and Ron nodded. "Absolutely." He put his arm around her grinning.

Ginny grabbed Harry's hand. "We better get going. See you guys later." She walked out with Harry as he waved goodbye to them over his shoulder.

Mrs. Weasley untied her apron and grabbed her coat off the peg by the door. She was taking Ginny to Diagon Alley to do some shopping for Harry's birthday. "Are you two sure you don't want to come with us?" She hadn't really left Ron and Hermione alone for very long.

They both nodded. "Thanks for the offer though Mrs. Weasley." Hermione smiled.

Mrs. Weasley hesitated at the door. "Ron could you clean out the chicken coop later."

"No problem Mum." He smiled at her.

"Thanks dear. You two behave yourselves." She shut the door behind her and they heard a crack as she disapparated with Ginny.

Hermione knew this was the perfect time to talk to Ron about her trip to Australia. She turned slightly in her chair to face him. He was reaching for his third helping of sausages. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He dropped the sausages onto his plate and looked at her. "Haven't we been talking all morning?" He smiled at her picking up his fork.

An impulse so strong suddenly struck her and she leaned forward taking his face in her hands and turning it to her. She kissed him; really kissed him with so much passion that it actually left her breathless.

Ron dropped his fork with a clatter. The ticking of the clock was the only sound in the room. Hermione blushed slightly. "Sorry I don't know what came over me."

Ron kissed her back. "I don't know either but I like it."

She rested her hand against his cheek. "I have to go to Australia to get my parents."

He nodded. "I knew you were going to have to go soon. I'm sure you miss them."

She nodded. "Do you realize this is the first time we've been really alone since the battle."

"It's kind of nice isn't it?"

She took his hand. "It's very nice." She looked into his crystal blue eyes. "Ron do you remember after the battle, in your room we talked about my innocence?" She blushed.

Ron smiled slightly. "Yeah I remember having that conversation."

She stood up pushing her chair back and looking down at Ron, she leaned forward and kissed him. Then she pressed her lips to his ear and whispered. "I don't want to be innocent anymore." She straightened up pulling him to his feet.

Ron wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. Taking his hand she led him upstairs to his bedroom. As they entered the room Ron kicked the door shut behind them.

They stopped at the edge of his bed. Ron placed his hands on either side of Hermione's face. "You are so beautiful."

Hermione blushed as Ron pressed his lips to hers. She felt him gently ease her back on the bed. Pushing her back on the mattress, careful not to rush her, he kept kissing her.

In the heat of the moment Hermione had a thought that made her blood run cold. She pulled away from his lips. "Ron?"

He kissed her neck as his hand slowly slipped under her tee shirt and across her smooth stomach. "Yeah?" He looked at her concerned. "Did you change your mind?"

She shook her head. "No I just need to know if you've done this before."

He sighed. "Let's talk about this later Hermione."

She closed her eyes. "Lavender right?" She pushed her hands through her hair. "Of course how could I be so stupid as to think that the two of you would never go further than snogging?"

"Hermione I only went out with Lavender because I was mad at you for kissing Krum. I was jealous and petty. If I could take it all back I would." He kissed her. "We've wasted so much time. If this whole situation has taught me anything it's to not waste what time we have. Tomorrow isn't guaranteed. Let's forget about all that other stuff. None of it matters. All I care about is you. Nothing and no one can ever come between us again." He started to move his hand up her stomach and over her bra. Hermione gasped and he kissed her again. "You have always been the only one I've ever truly wanted. Just you." He pushed his knee gently between her legs. She parted them for him.

As he deftly unhooked her bra thoughts of Lavender and him completely left her mind. Within minutes they were completely undressed and entwined together. Everything about this moment felt so right. It was as if Voldemort, the hunt for the Horcruxes, Fred's death, none of it ever happened. It was just her and Ron in this violently orange room and the rest of the world was completely forgotten.

Hermione could never remember a time when her mind had ever been so blank. The only thoughts she had were Ron and what he was making her feel. His hands were gentle and sure. They felt so cool against her heated skin. His mouth had left her lips making a trail to her breast and as they closed over her right nipple she moaned.

Ron glanced up at her. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was parted slightly. Her hair was spread across his pillow in complete disarray and her cheeks were stained pink with passion. If he hadn't been excited before he certainly was now. This was Hermione, the girl he'd been wanting for the past several years, and she was now his. He had never felt so masculine, so male. She was about to be absolutely and completely his. He kissed her forehead. "Hermione?"

She opened her eyes. They were unfocused. "Yes?"

"Are you absolutely sure about this?"

She nodded. There was no doubt in her mind. "Absolutely."

He reached for his wand and muttered an incantation. Setting it back on his bedside table he explained to her, "Contraception spell. Something Fred and George taught me."

"Of course." Hermione blushed a bit more if that was possible. She felt Ron's hand slide down her body and slip between her legs. She turned her head away in embarrassment as he reached her wet center.

He kissed her as he moved his fingers over the now very sensitive spot. He whispered in her ear. "I think you're more than ready." He kissed her again and then very slowly started to push inside of her.

Hermione held her breath as she felt his hardness enter her. She didn't know how he was going to fit. She felt so full but yet it all felt so good.

Ron almost lost it. She was so tight and so wet. He had to tell himself to take it slow, especially when his body was telling him to thrust deep into her. Inch by excruciating inch he pushed into her till he felt the thin barrier of her virginity. "Sorry love." And before Hermione could answer him he pushed completely inside.

Hermione gasped and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. Her arms, which were wrapped around his body, grasped him even tighter. Ron stopped for a minute to allow her to get acquainted with the feel of him and then very slowly he started to move.

The pain was gone as quickly as it had come and as Ron started to move Hermione started to let herself go again. She opened her eyes to see Ron's face contorted in restraint and passion. His breathing was heavy and fast. Her eyes closed again as he started to move faster and faster inside of her. Something was building deep within her. She could feel it and when Ron reached between them again and touched her she felt the release. Her moan was soft. She gasped for air as Ron pumped into her one more time before he reached his climax as well.

His weight was heavy as he collapsed on top of her and rolled to her side. He pulled her to him as he lay on his back. "Merlin, Hermione that was incredible." His breathing was fast.

She turned to him laying her head on his sweaty chest. She placed a kiss lightly against his warm skin and smiled as she raised her eyes to his.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I never thought I'd see the day that Ron Weasley could teach me so much."

He rolled his eyes. "I bet there's a whole lot more I could teach you Granger." She giggled as he squeezed her tighter to himself.

Hermione became serious again as she thought about Ron doing what they had just done with Lavender Brown. "Ron did you do all the same stuff with Lavender?"

Ron sighed. "Hermione, please don't ask me questions like that?"

Hermione had a sudden stab of jealousy as she pictured Ron and Lavender entwined together as they had just been. Lavender with her sleek blonde hair and perfect teeth. She pushed back from Ron as much as the narrow mattress would allow. "I want to know."

Ron rubbed his free hand over his face. "Lavender and I had sex yes, but you and I just experienced something more." He looked at her. "We're connected in a way that others can never be with us. So yeah I've had sex but what I have with you is beyond words." He pulled her back to him and kissed the top of her head.

She felt a little better but then again she was Hermione Granger and that meant she couldn't control the one hundred different thoughts going through her head at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

As always everything except the plot belongs to J.K. Rowling. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and marked this story as a favorite. The feedback is one of the things that keeps me writing. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

It was a week later and Ron, Hermione and Harry were all standing in the Minister of Magic's office. Kingsley's aides had handled all the arrangements to get Hermione safely to Australia. She would be taking the first of several Portkeys from here. She was leaving in ten minutes and she was extremely nervous.

Kingsley had just gone over her itinerary with her and handed her her passport along with her parents' and their return airline tickets. "Do you have any questions Hermione?" She shook her head as she shoved the papers into her bag. "Good. Bryan Bigglesworth will meet you at the Australian Ministry. He's our ambassador there and a fine man. He'll take care of you."

She shook Kingsley's hand. "Thank you so much Minister. I appreciate everything you have done for me."

He smiled down at her. "No Hermione we appreciate all you have done for us and remember there is a job waiting here at the ministry whenever you want it." He gathered up some papers. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to meet with the Aurors. Travel safe and Harry I'll see you in a few minutes."

Harry nodded and then turned to Hermione. "Good luck, not that you need it." He hugged her tightly. "Be careful and hurry home."

Hermione felt her eyes well up with tears. "I will." She whispered in his ear. "Take care of Ron for me."

"You know I will. Bye." He waved as he walked out the door.

She turned to Ron. He was leaning against Kingsley's desk. She rushed to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm going to miss you so much."

He kissed her long and hard. "I wish I could come with you."

"I know." She wiped her eyes. "You need to be here for your Mum and especially for George. He needs you more at the moment." She kissed him again. "How am I going to sleep without you?"

He smiled. "You'll manage somehow." He glanced at his watch. "One minute." He kissed her. "I'll think of you."

She pulled away. "Me too." She reached her hand out and placed it on the silver inkwell. "I'll write."

He nodded and then the inkwell glowed blue and suddenly she was gone. Ron stood there for a moment. She had left. For the first time in quite awhile he was without Hermione.

He sighed picked up his bag and headed out of the Ministry and disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron. As he made his way through the pub and into Diagon Alley he was stopped along the way by various witches and wizards. They shook his hand or nodded a word of thanks. Since the battle Ron, along with Hermione, had become almost as famous and well known as Harry Potter. They were the ones who helped "the boy who lived" defeat the Dark Lord and the wizarding world was grateful. Hermione hated the recognition but if Ron was honest he kind of enjoyed it. He was no longer just Harry Potter's friend. He was Ron Weasley and people knew his name.

He stepped into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and said hello to Verity. She was helping out at the shop a lot more now. George was still not quite up to his usual work routine.

She lifted her blonde head and smiled. "Hello Mr. Weasley."

Ron put his bag behind the counter. "Please call me Ron. Mr. Weasley makes look around for my dad."

She giggled. As she went back to stocking the shelves she asked him, "Did Hermione get off okay?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah she did thanks."

"Too bad she had to go now. We could use her help around here."

Ron glanced around. "Yeah that's for sure. Has George not been in today?"

She shook her head. "No not yet."

He sighed as he pulled out a piece of parchment. He started to pen a note to George to see if he could get him into the shop. They were having their reopening tomorrow and he really needed George. No one, except for Fred, knew the business like him. He folded the letter and stepped into the back to use one of the mail order owls. He attached the letter and sent him out the back door.

He returned to the front to find Lee Jordan there flirting with Verity. Ron looked at her. She was a pretty girl in a done up kind of way. It just made him miss Hermione and her natural beauty all the more. He was instantly depressed. It was like all of a sudden the enormity of his situation hit him. Hermione was gone for however long, one of his brothers was dead, the other was in a major state of grief and he was stuck in a shop that wasn't even his own. He closed his eyes to stop the tears. What was he doing? When would everything just feel normal again?

* * *

Hermione arrived at the ministry in Australia feeling completely and utterly exhausted. Portkeys were fine but so many in a row just wore you out. She had arrived in a very plain and understated lobby. She approached a witch at what she presumed was an information desk. She smiled warmly at her. "Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. I'm meeting Bryan Bigglesworth."

The grey haired witch smiled back indulgently. "Of course Ms.Granger, third floor, Department of International Magical Cooperation."

Hermione thanked her and headed to the elevators. It was mid-day here and the elevator was empty. The Australian ministry was not as grand or as large as the British one but it was nice all the same. She got off on the third floor and saw a sign for the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She walked down the hall and approached yet another witch at another desk. "Hello, Hermione Granger for Bryan Bigglesworth."

The witch stood up and in a thick Aussie accent said. "He's expecting you Ms. Granger. Right this way." She led Hermione down a long hallway to the last door. She knocked once and opened it. "Mr. Bigglesworth, Hermione Granger is here."

She heard the man answer. "Excellent show her in please, Caryn."

The witch stepped aside and Hermione entered the office whispering a "thank you" to her. Hermione glanced at the man seated at the mahogany desk as the woman closed the door behind her. He was very handsome and very put together. He had gorgeous, thick brown hair and the brownest eyes she'd ever seen. He stood up as she approached the desk. He was tall and well built. He held out his hand. "Miss Granger a pleasure."

Hermione smiled as she shook his hand. His grip was firm. "Thank you and please call me Hermione."

He offered her a seat and then sat himself. "Well then I insist you call me Bryan. How was your trip?"

"Pleasant enough." Hermione smoothed her grey trousers. "I'm a little tired at the moment though."

"Of course you are. I'll make this quick and then I can show you where you'll be staying for the next few weeks." He pulled out a file. "May I just take a moment to thank you for your part in defeating 'You Know Who'. My grandfather was murdered by Death Eaters in the first struggle against the Dark Lord and it's nice to know that justice has finally been served."

Hermione blushed slightly. "Thank you for the compliment and I'm sorry about your grandfather. I've lost a few good friends in this last battle and I can relate to the pain you must have felt." Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about Fred, Lupin and Tonks.

Bryan handed her his handkerchief. "How thoughtless of me, your loss is so recent. I'm sorry." He opened the file as Hermione dabbed her eyes. He sighed. "Your parents are living just south of here. Maybe twenty to thirty minutes. Unfortunately reversing these memory charms can be quite difficult especially when cast by such a proficient witch as yourself." He smiled at Hermione. "Hopefully within the next two to three weeks Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins will completely remember that they are actually Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"Can I see them?" Hermione asked twisting the fabric of the handkerchief between her fingers.

"I'm afraid not Hermione. It could be damaging to the reversal if they saw you too soon."

She nodded. "I understand." But really she didn't. It killed her to be so close to her parents for the first time in a year and not be able to see them. "Is there any way I could get a message back to my friends in England. I just want to let them know I arrived safely."

"Yes, we have a special mail connection between our two Ministries. You can give it to me tomorrow morning and I'll make sure it gets sent." He stood up closing the file. "Now let me show you to your accommodations where you can freshen up before dinner." He walked around the desk. "Our Minister has invited you to dine with him tonight."

Hermione joined Bryan. "That's very thoughtful of him." She wanted to scream, all she wanted to do was go to her rooms and sleep. But she couldn't be rude.

He smiled at her showing his perfect white teeth. "He is very excited to meet the young woman who helped bring down one of the most evil wizards to ever live." He held the door ajar for her and walked alongside her down the hall. "I hope you'll allow me to show you around Sydney while you're here."

She nodded. "I would love that." He smiled at her again and she was somewhat relieved to know that she wouldn't be completely alone the whole time she was here. She missed the Burrow, Harry and Ginny but most of all she missed Ron. It was the first time in a long time that she was envious of Muggles. At least they had telephones. What she wouldn't give to be able to talk to Ron right now.

It had been a whole week since Hermione had left and Ron was officially in a funk. George had finally made it into the shop and the reopening had been a huge success. Now that "You Know Who" had been defeated for good everyone seemed to be in the mood for a good laugh. The shop was literally bursting with customers. George seemed to be somewhat back to his usual self. He even laughed yesterday. It was a good sign.

Ron came down to the kitchen after reading Hermione's letter for the hundredth time. He now had every word memorized.

_Dear Ron,_

_I arrived safely but tired. Who would've ever thought_

_Portkeys could be so much work? Had dinner tonight_

_with the Minister. He's a very charming man. He asked_

_a lot of questions about Harry and the battle of course._

_I was polite but didn't expound on the subject too much._

_The healers will start working with Mum and Dad to-_

_morrow. According to Bryan it's a slow process._

_They have to do it carefully so as not to damage the_

_the buried memories of their old lives. I can't wait_

_to be able to finally see them._

_I'm missing you like mad. I wish I was there with you._

_I just keep thinking about our last week together and_

_smile at the memory. I don't expect a response I_

_know how much you love letter writing._

_Yours Always,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Give everyone my love and a cuddle for Crookshanks!_

He could hear Ginny and Harry in the kitchen. He started down the last few stairs when he heard Ginny say "Hide the paper". He stepped into the room to see Harry tucking the morning's copy of the Daily Prophet under his leg. "Why are you hiding the paper?"

They both looked guilty. Ginny spoke first. "What are you talking about Ron? Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you and don't change the subject." He sat down grabbing four pancakes off the top of the stack and five sausages. "C'mon Harry, hand me the paper."

Harry sighed and pushed the Daily Prophet into Ron's outstretched hand. Ginny gave Harry a look that would have sent anyone else running for their lives. He shrugged and mumbled, "Sorry, Gin".

Ron laid the paper flat out next to his plate. As he shoveled pancakes into his mouth he scanned the front page. He could feel Ginny and Harry's eyes on him. He read the usual headlines regarding the changes within the Ministry of Magic. There was an article about the capture of a Death Eater and one about the rebuilding of Hogwarts which was nearly finished. Then he saw it, a tiny boxed snippet in the bottom right corner:

_Rita Skeeter Exclusive_

_Our own Hermione Granger_

_has taken Australia by storm_

_and it's all on the arm of our_

_very handsome Ambassador._

_Read full story on pg. six._

Ron started to flip through the paper frantically. His ears were turning red. Ginny sighed. "Ron it's Rita Skeeter for Merlin's sake."

Ron ignored Ginny as he found page six. He folded the paper in half. His eyes took in a large photograph of Hermione, his Hermione, in the arms of a very handsome, dark haired young man. It showed them coming out of the Sydney Opera House through a crush of people. Hermione looked beautiful as she pushed through the crowd. The man's arm was wrapped tightly and protectively around her shoulders. They looked perfect together. He tore his eyes from the moving photograph and focused on the article.

_Hermione Granger, one third of the "Golden_

_Trio" responsible for bringing down the Dark_

_Lord, has charmed our Aussie relatives down_

_under. Ms. Granger has been seen taking in _

_the sights of Sydney with none other than Bryan_

_Bigglesworth. Mr. Bigglesworth has the good_

_looks of a Quidditch star with the brains of_

_a professor. He is our ambassador to Australia_

_and has been rising up through the ranks of_

_the International Magical Cooperation _

_Department for the last three years. My _

_sources tell me that Minister Shaklebolt has_

_lofty plans for our gorgeous boy wonder._

_Ms. Granger and Mr. Bigglesworth have _

_been spotted everywhere from the opera, to_

_the Royal Botanic Gardens to intimate dinners_

_at Marque restaurant. This all leaves us _

_wondering about Ms. Granger's supposive_

_relationship with a certain red-head from_

_Ottery St. Catchpole. For a studious girl_

_Ms. Granger certainly moves around in_

_some very impressive triangles. From the_

_"boy who lived" to world famous Quidditch_

_stars and now international Ministry Aides._

_What's next for the most brilliant witch? I _

_can't hardly see her returning to a Diagon_

_Alley store employee after this. She's much_

_better than that. No matter what you can_

_be sure that I will keep you all in the know._

Ron glanced at the picture of Hermione again and felt a rage boil up inside of him. His breakfast was forgotten as he threw the paper to the other side of the table.

Harry spoke first. "Ron it's like Ginny said this is Rita Skeeter we're talking about. You know how she likes to embellish."

Ron nodded. "Yeah but there's always a grain of truth behind what she writes isn't there? In fourth year she was wrong about you and Hermione but she got Krum right. Then there was the stuff about Dumbledore 'for the greater good' and all that. She always has some truth mixed in with the lies. So which is it? Hermione's starting something with this guy or I'm not going to be enough for her? There's obviously something going on."

Ginny threw her napkin down onto the table. "You know what Ron? You're a real prat sometimes. Hermione has wanted to be with you for years. Believe me I know because she talked to me about it…a lot." She stood up and glared at him. "You're going to mess this up all because of something some lying gossip monger writes. You're so dumb." She turned and left the table marching up the stairs.

Harry watched Ron seethe for a moment. "You're my best mate Ron, but Ginny's right. This is Hermione we're talking about. She would never betray you. It's not in her nature. You know that."

Ron stood up angrily. "At least I know now why I've only received one letter from her since she's left. She's too busy having 'intimate dinners' with Dribblesworth, the idiot."

He grabbed his cloak off the peg by the door and stormed out.

Harry shook his head as he heard the crack of Ron disapparating. Typical Ron, react first, think later. It seemed breakfast was over so he cleared up and headed upstairs to calm Ginny down. Sometimes he thought it was easier to hunt down Horcruxes than figure out relationship problems.

* * *

Ron arrived at the shop still fuming. He slammed the door as he entered. George was already there. "Whoa, do you mind leaving it on its hinges? I take it you saw this morning's paper?"

Ignoring George, Ron walked past him and into the back to put on his work robes. He was angrier than before. The whole walk down Diagon Alley he felt like everyone was talking about him and that just made it all the worse. He was trying to be rational but all the old insecurities just crept back in. Why would Hermione pick him when she could have someone like Dribblesworth? He wasn't smart enough or handsome enough. Then he started to shift the blame. Why couldn't she just stay in her room until her parents were well again? Why did she have to go all over town?

He stepped back into the front. "Sorry, George, I'm just a little irritated at the moment."

George put his arm around Ron's shoulder. "She loves you Ron. You have to develop thicker skin that's all." He smiled at his little brother. "Besides I have something that might cheer you up. Angelina's having a birthday party tonight for Katie Bell. I wasn't going to go but now I think we could both use a night out. What do you think?"

Ron watched as Verity entered the shop and said "Good morning" to the both of them. She eyed Ron up and down. He watched as she entered the back. She looked really beautiful. George leaned in. "Verity will be there tonight. She's friends with Katie."

Ron folded his arms across his chest. "Yeah maybe a night out is exactly what we need." He pulled away from George and went to start unpacking a delivery they had gotten that morning. If Hermione could go out and enjoy herself than why shouldn't he do the same? A night out was definitely what he needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything but the plot belongs to Ms. Rowling. Thanks as always for the positive reviews. Please bear with me through this next chapter. I'm probably going to get a lot of opinions about it but remember Ron and Hermione are my favorite couple. I would never totally destroy their relationship.

* * *

As Ron woke he was hit with a pain in his head like he had never experienced before. He moaned as he very slowly opened his eyes. He was not at the Burrow nor was he at George's place. Where was he? He realized the room was very pink and very floral. He was having flashbacks of Dolores Umbridge's office. It was enough to make him vomit. Then it hit him. The party last night, he had had way too much Firewhiskey and Verity had been all over him. The last thing he could remember was her leading him into the back of the Three Broomsticks with a bottle of Madame Rosmerta's best mead. What had he done?

As he became aware of himself he realized he was naked under the floral quilt and there was a very warm body next to his. He turned his head trying not to groan in pain. His eyes fell on the sleeping form of Verity, her blonde hair in complete disarray. He had a very strong feeling that she was naked as well.

In his mind he kept repeating the same two words over and over again, "bloody hell". He needed to get out of here without waking her. He had to clear his head and try to remember everything that had happened. It was hard to do any thinking at all when he felt like his head was going to explode at every small movement he made.

He very slowly and very carefully sat up and planted both feet on the pink carpet. The room spun and he took a couple of deep breaths. He glanced around and saw their clothes strewn all over the room. He spotted his boxers about two feet away hanging precariously off the corner of the mirror on her dressing table. He gingerly crossed the space and grabbed the underwear. More quickly then he should have he bent over and pulled them on. White hot pain shot through his head and he groaned.

That small noise was enough to wake Verity. She stretched and pushed her hair back. Her eyes rested on Ron's back. "Good morning."

He winced and then placed a fake grin on his face before turning around. "Hey there." He bent over and picked up his jeans pulling them on. "Look I'm sorry about last night."

She sat up holding the quilt in place around herself and resting her back against the headboard. "What for? I had a great time." She smiled at him. "You know I've been seriously attracted to you for some time now."

Ron sighed spotting his tee shirt on the other side of the room. He got it and pulled it over his head. "I was pretty pissed last night and I'm with Hermione. I never would have done what I did if I had been sober." He realized he was insulting her. "Don't get me wrong you are a beautiful woman but I really like Hermione and I wasn't thinking clearly at all last night." He was now standing at the foot of the bed.

Verity kneeled in front of him. "Is this the same girl that left you for Australia and that ambassador?"

Ron felt his face turn pink. "Hermione wouldn't cheat on me. I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for that picture and article."

She rested her hand on his shoulder. "Of course there is." She leaned a little closer to Ron and stared into his eyes. "Look Ron, I understand if you think you have feelings for Hermione. I get that but she's not here right now is she?"

Ron shook his head and pulled back from her. "I have to go. I would really appreciate it if this stayed between the two of us. And obviously I hope this doesn't interfere with our working relationship."

She sat back. "No problem. Last night is already forgotten."

He slipped his shoes on. "Thanks and I'm really sorry about everything. I'll see you later." He left the room without a backwards glance. Verity just gazed at the closed door with a smile on her face.

* * *

Ron apparated straight to the Ministry he had to talk to Harry bout sorting things out. He took the elevator to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement on the second floor and walked to the Auror training group where he found Harry on a break. "Hey mate can I talk to you for a second?"

Harry excused himself and followed Ron into the hallway. "Where were you last night? Your Mum is worried sick about you. Your hand has been pointing to 'Mortal Peril' all night."

Ron held up his hands. "Well the clock is right because I really fucked up Harry."

Harry led him into and unused office. Ron collapsed against the edge of the desk. He held his head in his hands. "I fucked up bad this time."

Harry took a deep breath. "What did you do Ron? When Ginny and I left you were quite drunk." Suddenly everything became quite clear. He groaned. "Tell me this doesn't have anything to do with Verity?"

Ron shook his head. "I wish I could. I don't remember a thing Harry, I swear. I was out of my head. I would never intentionally cheat on Hermione."

"Shhh!" Harry quickly crossed the room and closed the door. "Keep your voice down someone might hear you." He started to pace. "If Hermione finds out about this it will break her heart." He stopped in front of Ron. "She's like a sister to me and I should hex you right here and now for this but you're my best friend Ron." He looked at the top of Ron's head. "Please tell me you at least used a contraception charm?"

Ron's blue eyes met his friend's green ones. "I was incapable of casting even the simplest charm so unless she did…."

Harry groaned. "I told George to look out for you. You know she's been after you for awhile. What were you thinking?"

Ron stood up. "I wasn't was I?" He was starting to get angry. He had come to Harry for help not a lecture. "Look you can't say anything to me that I haven't said to myself already."

Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I know, right now we just have to concentrate on making sure Hermione doesn't find out. Let's hope Rita Skeeter didn't have any of her minions there last night or you really are screwed." Harry glanced at the clock. "Look I have to get back. You go home and reassure your Mum that you're alright. Then take a shower and get cleaned up. As for Verity I know you have to work together but you need to keep it strictly professional. Don't so much as look at her the wrong way. Do you hear me?"

Ron nodded. "Thanks Harry."

Harry nodded. "We'll tell everyone you went back to Grimmauld Place and passed out. Stick to that story. He opened the door. "I'll see you tonight at the Burrow."

Ron nodded and left looking completely defeated. Harry sighed, this was so Ron. He always acted on his emotions instead of taking a deep breath and thinking things through.

* * *

The next three weeks crawled by for Ron. He stuck close to the Burrow and only left to help with the shop. Ron had worked with Verity a few times and had to constantly remind her to be professional. Overall he tried to arrange his schedule so they wouldn't have to overlap too much. It actually forced George back into a somewhat normal routine.

Ron was feeling pretty good until he received Hermione's latest letter. Her and her parents were returning to England in four days time. She mentioned that they would be arriving at Heathrow airport at 9:30 a.m. The last line of her letter made him feel so guilty. "Missing you like mad and can't wait to be alone with you."

The next four days flew by. George had decided to make Ron a full partner in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes and their first venture together was finally acquiring Zonkos in Hogsmeade. George and Ron decided that they wanted the shop open by the start of the new school term so they were frantically busy.

Before Ron knew it he was standing at the arrivals gate in Heathrow waiting for Hermione. Harry was with him. He was hopeless when it came to navigating in the Muggle world. Ron was nervous as he ran his hands through his hair for the tenth time. Harry patted him on the back. "Why are you so nervous? It's Hermione."

Ron released the breath he had been holding. "I know but it's been a month of not being together and it just feels like forever." He looked at Harry. "What if she finds out about the night of Angelina's party?"

Harry shook his head. "She won't. It's been a few days and I think things are forgotten. But I am warning you that if you do anything like that again I will hex you." He sighed. "I won't cover up for you again."

Ron looked chastised. "You won't have to because I plan on walking the straight and narrow from now on." He smiled. "Plus I've sworn off Firewhiskey."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, right, whatever you say." Harry saw Hermione and her parents approaching from behind Ron's shoulder. "There she is."

Ron turned around slowly and saw her beautiful face through the crowd. He realized the minute she recognized them, her face lit up. She said something to her parents and then pushed her way through the crowd. Once she was clear of travelers she practically ran into his waiting arms. Ron picked her up twirling her around and then he placed her back on her feet. She kissed him deeply and then she hugged him again running her fingers through his hair which she noticed had gotten longer. Resting her hands at the back of his neck she whispered in his ear. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." He kissed the side of her neck and then beamed at Harry over her shoulder.

She pulled away wrapping Harry up in a hug. "I can't believe you guys came. I wasn't expecting this."

Suddenly they were joined by Jean and Henry Granger and a young man who looked very familiar. "Mum, Dad you remember Ron and Harry."

"Of course." Mrs. Granger shook their hands

Ron smiled as he shook hands with Mr. Granger. "It's nice to see you both again."

Mr. Granger did not return the smile. "From what I've heard the three of you have been through quite a lot this past year."

Harry nodded. "Everything worked out in the end though."

Hermione pulled the familiar looking gentleman forward. "Guys this is Bryan the British Ambassador who has been helping us. Bryan this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

Bryan shook Ron's hand and then turning to Harry gushed. "Mr. Potter it is such an honor to meet you. I grew up hearing your story."

Harry smiled. "Well I think the stories are grander than the reality of my life and please call me Harry."

Bryan pulled his bag up onto his shoulder as Hermione beamed. "It's so good to be home. Bryan was kind enough to escort us back."

He smiled down at Hermione. "I figured since I saw her through her stay in Australia I might as well complete it by seeing her safely back home."

Ron put a protective arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her to his side. "Well she's home now so mission accomplished." The tone in Ron's voice suggested he wasn't joking. "I think there are taxis out front, mate. I'm sure you've got places to be."

Hermione glanced at Ron, his ears were red. "Ron, don't be rude." She whispered this but everyone could hear her.

Mr. Granger cleared his throat. "Hermione, your mother and I are really tired. This whole ordeal has been a terrible experience and we really would like to go home. Now."

Hermione nodded. "Of course dad." She turned to Harry. "How did you guys get here?"

Harry stuck his hands in his pockets. "We apparated to London and then took a taxi from there."

Bryan stepped forward. "Look I have to check in at the Ministry. Hermione I'll let the Minister know you're back safe. You should get your parents settled." He turned to the Grangers. "It's been a pleasure to get to know you both. If you need anything else just let me know."

Mr. Granger grasped his hand and smiled for the first time. "You've been very kind Bryan. Thanks for everything."

"No problem." He turned to Harry. "I hope to see you again before I return to Australia Harry." He turned to Ron and nodded his head. He then turned to Hermione. "I'll be in touch."

Hermione nodded. "Definitely, I'll be at my parents' house in London. We'll get together before you leave." She leaned forward and hugged him. "Thank you for everything. I would have gone crazy all those weeks if it hadn't been for you."

He smiled. "The pleasure was all mine." He stepped away. "Goodbye everyone." He waved as he walked towards the exit.

Ron was fuming inside, _the pleasure was all his._ What did that mean?

Hermione turned around towards Harry and Ron. "Look guys my parents are exhausted. I'm going to go home and get them settled in." She took Ron's hand. He wouldn't look at her. "I'm so happy you came. I really am. It's just that my parents are not too happy about what I did and they're having a hard time." She glanced at Harry. "Will you guys be at the Burrow tonight?"

He nodded. "Yeah Mrs. Weasley wanted to have dinner with all of us to welcome you home."

"That's so sweet of her. I'll get them settled, take a nap and be over." She gripped Ron's hand tighter. "You'll be home when I get there, yeah?" He nodded and she placed her hand on his shoulder kissing his cheek lightly. "I'll see you tonight then." She didn't want to leave him and felt tears filling her eyes.

"Hermione, let's go." Mr. Granger was irritated.

She hugged Harry quickly. "See you later and thanks for coming."

Mrs. Granger placed an arm around her daughter. "Come on Hermione. Goodbye boys."

Hermione glanced over her shoulder as her parents led her away. Ron watched her until she was gone from sight. That did not go the way he had planned it at all.

* * *

Upon entering their London home the Grangers had found everything just as they had left it. Clearly someone from the Ministry had been there to clean before they arrived. Mr. Granger finished bringing their bags in, paid the driver and then slammed the front door closed. Mrs. Granger was upstairs taking a shower while Hermione was making tea. Her father entered the kitchen. "Hermione I'm going to be in my office trying to figure out a way to salvage our practice."

She turned the kettle on and looked at her father. "I'm really sorry dad. The only thought I had was keeping you and mum safe."

He looked sternly at her. "It's obvious that you weren't really thinking. We had a life here. A thriving business, friends, family and now what? How do we get our patients back? What do we tell our friends? How do we explain that we just picked up and moved without a word?"

She shook her head her eyes full of tears. "I don't know dad."

"Sometimes I think we made a mistake letting you go to that school." He lowered his head. "You have been in more trouble than I could've ever imagined. Not to mention you spent nine months or more on the run with two teenage boys. That's not the Hermione I know. My Hermione would've made better choices for herself and her family." He sighed and looked at her. "No more magic in this house. Do you understand?"

She nodded as a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah well that doesn't change anything does it?" He left the room stepping around Mrs. Granger. She was standing there in her bathrobe.

As the kettle clicked off Hermione poured the water into the prepared teapot as she started to cry. Mrs. Granger pulled her into a hug. "It's alright darling. He'll calm down in a day or two." Hermione clung onto her mother's bathrobe as her mum patted her back. "You have to understand Hermione; he's a man of facts and books. This has always been hard for him. You're his little girl and he feels like he's losing you to this other world. There's no place for him there and it scares him." She kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Now dry your eyes and take him a cup of tea and a few biscuits."

Hermione did as her mother asked. Her father did not even glance up from his work when she entered his office. She left the tray and walked silently out. She rushed up the stairs to her childhood bedroom. The walls were the most beautiful blue color and usually very calming. But she found herself missing the bright orange walls of a certain boy's bedroom. Ron, she knew why he was so obnoxious at the airport. He was jealous. She was going to have to reassure him tonight of her love for him. This was Ron and she had to accept his insecurities. She just wanted to sleep for the moment and work everything out later. She crawled into her very soft bed and pulled the quilt over herself. Within minutes she was sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

As always it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I had this story finished and then decided I didn't like the ending so I'm currently rewriting it. Hopefully it won't hold me back. We are just past the halfway mark for this one. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath and felt cool air fill her lungs. She had just Apparated to the front garden of the Burrow. She smoothed her skirt down and ran her hands through her straightened hair. She had spent an hour and a half getting ready. It was so unlike her. She glanced at the crooked house that was like a second home to her. She knew that inside was acceptance, love and a sense of belonging. This really was the place she felt most safe and cared for. She was standing there thinking all this over when she heard a crack a foot or two behind her. She jumped and turned around wand in hand. "Harry you scared me to death."

"Hermione you do realize the war is over right? You can put your wand away." He grinned at her as he closed the short distance between them. "How are your parents?"

She stowed her wand and took a deep breath. "Mum is doing her usual 'everything will be fine' routine and my Dad isn't really speaking to me." Her eyes welled up with unshed tears. "He's really angry at the moment. I've let him down and he's disappointed in me."

Harry wrapped his arms around her. He had never really thought about Hermione's parents and how much pressure they might put on their only daughter. It did kind of explain her quest for perfection in all things. "It's going to be alright Hermione. You just need to give him a little time to take it all in." He rubbed her back. "Sometimes it's hard for them to understand it all." He felt her shoulders shake as she cried.

"I don't feel like I belong in their world anymore and that's hard." She wiped her eyes. "And then Ron! What is his problem? Sometimes I just want to scream or slap him or something."

He held her hands in his and looked at her. "Hermione, it's Ron. He's full of insecurities and hang ups. His life hasn't been easy and now with Fred's death I think he's holding a lot in at the moment."

"I understand that but he won't let me help. I've tried to talk to him about it and he clams up."

Harry gave her hand a squeeze. "Just keep trying,"

"Aren't you two going to come in?" They turned around to face Ron.

Hermione pasted a smile she did not feel on her face. "Of course we are. We were just taking advantage of a few quiet moments."

Ron stood there hands in his pockets. "Yeah it's a little crazy inside. Mum's all in a dither."

Hermione crossed the yard and stood in front of him. "I'm glad to see you." She leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the lips. "Maybe we could be alone later." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

He pulled a hand from his pocket and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'd like that." He took her hand. "Come on, Mum is dying to see you both."

They entered the house to cries of hello and hugs of joy. Everyone was there and the table was crowded. George had brought Angelina with him and everyone was silently overjoyed. He seemed almost back to his old self. The two of them had been close ever since Fred's death but since the party they seemed really together.

Bill and Fleur were also there bringing news of an upcoming birth. Mrs. Weasley was smiling for the first time since Fred's passing. She was over the moon at the thought of being a grandmother. Fleur was glowing more than usual.

Dinner was wonderful as always. They spent the meal talking about Australia. Hermione told them about her travels and how hard it was to reverse the memory charm. Ron was quiet through most of the meal. He was sitting across from Hermione and he seemed content to just look at her silently. She looked absolutely gorgeous tonight. He just wanted to get her alone. Why did everyone have to talk so much?

Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen to plate the dessert while Hermione and Ginny helped clear the dinner dishes. Harry who was seated right next to Ron nudged him. "Could you be any more obvious?"

Ron took his eyes from Hermione's retreating back. "What are you talking about?"

"You're looking at Hermione like a Hungarian Horntail that hasn't eaten in a year and she's the main course."

Ron laughed. "Well it has been over a month."

Harry held up his hands and made a face. "Too much information mate."

Just then Angelina piped up. "Hey Ron, I haven't seen you since Katie's party. Verity was quite attached to you."

George gave her a push under the table as Hermione walked in and asked, "Who was attached to you?" She was carrying dessert plates piled high with rhubarb tart and cream. She placed one in front of Mr. Weasley and handed the other to Ron resting her hand on the back of his chair. Everyone became quiet. "What's the big secret?"

George shook his head. "There's no secret Hermione. My brother, the prat, just had too much to drink that night and was a bit popular with the girls. Being the big war hero and all."

Ron picked up his fork and started to eat. He decided not to comment. Hermione tapped her fingers on the back of his chair. "You were Mr. Popularity were you?" Ron's ears went bright red. "You don't have anything to say darling." She teased.

He took another bite. "This tart is fabulous. Mum has really outdone herself."

She smiled as she left the room to get more desserts.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Hermione had just put the last clean dish into the cupboard when Ron came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey do you fancy a walk?" He kissed the side of her neck.

She leaned back against him. "If you promise to regale me with some of those war stories you shared with the other girls. I want to know all about the heroic Ron Weasley."

He slid his hands just under the edge of her shirt feeling the soft skin there. "You already know everything about me." His hands started to move up a bit higher.

Hermione stopped him by covering his hands with her own. "Ron your family is just in the other room."

He was kissing her neck again. "Let's get out of here then." He kissed her ear and gently sucked on her earlobe.

She moaned softly. "Ronald…."

He gave another kiss to her neck and then stepped back. "I told Mum we were going for a walk." He took her hand and led her out the door and across the cool, dark lawn. They walked for about ten minutes without saying a word. They passed the little garden where Fred was buried. Hermione glanced towards the grave. There were newly planted wild roses there. She knew Mrs. Weasley must have done that. Ron kept his eyes forward and whispered so quietly that she almost didn't hear him. "I miss Fred so much." He kept his eyes on the ground in front of him as he walked. "He took the mickey out of most of the time but he was always there when I needed him."

Hermione wrapped an arm around his waist as she kept pace with him. "I know how hard this has been for you Ron."

He sniffed quietly. "Yeah but life goes on right?" Hermione took his hand and squeezed it.

They continued to walk in silence until they had reached the place Ron had wanted to take her. It was a small garden shed on the edge of the property. The lights of the house were tiny pinpricks in the distance. He pushed the door open and pulled her inside. He took out his wand and said, "Lumos."

From the light the wand gave Hermione could see low benches that ran along the sides of the tiny room. There were various gardening tools hanging on one wall. She could smell the scent of damp earth and something slightly floral.

Ron lit two sconces on the wall and extinguished his wand. She looked beautiful in the dim candlelight. He reached forward and her breath caught as he pulled her to him catching her lips in a deep kiss. Her arms instinctively went around his neck. His tongue probed inside of her mouth. She tasted sweet from the rhubarb and cream.

He broke off the kiss and sat down on a bench against the wall with a sigh. "So what exactly did you do in Australia?"

Hermione didn't move from her spot. "If there's something you want to ask me, Ronald, then ask."

He ran a hand over his face. "Alright what's the story with Dribblesworth?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "I see where this is going. Bryan _Biggles_worth," she put the emphasis on the Biggles, "is an ambassador to Australia and on Kingsley's orders he helped me out."

Ron stood up. "I'll bet he did." He didn't know why but he was starting to get angry.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Oh honestly Ron, I know what you're thinking. Ginny wrote me about the snippet in the Daily Prophet. It's gossip and it's based on lies. You should trust me and our relationship."

He was pacing back and forth in front of her now. "I do trust you, it's pretty boy I don't trust. He's just waiting for the right moment."

She was getting frustrated. She held her hands up. "The right moment to do what exactly? He has been a perfect gentleman the whole time I've been with him. You're being ridiculous."

He stopped pacing and turned to face her. "I don't think it's ridiculous to expect my girlfriend to not be traipsing all over a foreign country with some other guy."

She felt her anger starting to rise as well. "Oh now I'm your girlfriend and what? That gives you some rights over me? You get to dictate who I see? I don't think so Ronald Weasley." She put her hands on her hips in a very Mrs. Weasley sort of way. "Besides my being your girlfriend didn't seem to keep you home at night either. What did George say? You were 'a bit popular with the girls'"

He took a step closer to her. "Don't change the subject. I was talking about you and Dribblesworth."

"Bigglesworth." She corrected him.

"I want you to stay away from him. A guy doesn't follow a girl halfway around the world for no reason." He closed the gap between them. "Did he try to kiss you?"

"Of course not. Ron there's nothing going on between us."

He cupped her cheek. "I believe you but you'll never convince me that he doesn't have ulterior motives." He ran his hands down her neck over her shoulders and arms. Slowly he worked his way down to the hem of her skirt and started to push his hands underneath. "I didn't come out here to talk anyway."

She gasped as his hands came to rest on her bottom. He pulled her to him. She could feel his hardness through his jeans. "Ron, I've missed you so much."

He started to kiss her desperately. His right hand reached to the front of her panties and rubbed against her through the thin fabric. "How much did you miss me Hermione?" He could feel her dampness.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "More than I could ever say."

He couldn't wait. It had been way too long since he was able to lose himself inside of her. He took his wand from his back pocket and cast the contraceptive charm and then casting the wand aside he yanked her knickers down pulling them off of her.

She helped him unzip his jeans. Once he was free he lifted her up and pushed her against the door of the shed. "I'm sorry I can't wait."

She kissed him again. "I can't either."

With those words he buried himself deep inside of her. She gasped and tightened her leg around his backside. "Oh God, Ron." She was so lost in the feel of him that she didn't even notice when the back of her head hit the door.

Within ten minutes they were completely spent. He kissed the side of her neck. "I'll be gentler next time. I just couldn't wait."

She lowered her leg and kissed him still panting. "Not too gentle I hope." She smiled shyly.

"Can you stay tonight?"

She shook her head as she pushed her hair back. "My parents are still upset and besides my father was quite angry when he heard I spent nearly a year traveling with you and Harry. I don't think he'll let me stay at the Burrow anymore." She straightened her skirt and glanced at her watch. "I better get home before he starts to worry."

She looked around for her underwear but Ron got there first. "You don't need these." He pushed them into his jeans pocket.

She blushed. "Ron give me back my underwear."

He kissed her as he turned her from the door and pulled it open. "Maybe if you're good I'll give them back to you next time."

He started to walk out. "Ronald Bilius Weasley give them back. I'm serious."

He turned back to her and smiled as he walked backwards away from her. "So am I."

She jogged to catch up to him pulling on his arm once she reached him. "I can't let you keep those. It's embarrassing."

He grabbed her hand with his. "What's embarrassing about your boyfriend wanting to hold onto a pair of your knickers?"

She started to respond when they noticed George under the oak trees next to Fred's grave. They stopped a short distance away from him. Hermione squeezed Ron's hand. "I'm going to go up and say goodbye to everyone and then go home. You stay and talk to him." She leaned forward and kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow." She turned in George's direction. "Goodnight George."

"Night Hermione." George responded quietly.

Ron watched her as she walked into the darkness. Once he couldn't make out her form any longer he turned to George. Walking to where he was he sat down next to him in the damp grass. "Hey."

George looked sideways at Ron. "Hey, Mum sent me out here to look for you two. I think she thinks you guys are getting into trouble."

Ron pulled his knees up and rested his arms across them. "I don't know what kind of trouble she thinks we could be getting into out here."

George smiled. "The kind of trouble you get by screwing your girlfriend in the garden shed."

"George don't talk that way about Hermione. Besides we weren't doing that."

George nodded. "Sorry my mistake. So that banging against the door I heard was what…a boggart trying to escape?" He sighed. "You're all made up then I take it?"

Ron nodded taking a deep breath. "I don't know why she's with me. I mean take this Bigglesworth guy. He's smart, good looking, if you're attracted to the type. He reads. He's ambitious. All the things she should want in a man and she chooses to be with me."

George nudged him with his shoulder. "Maybe she doesn't want a literate, good looking, Ministry stooge. Maybe she wants a gangly, red headed, joke shop owner, who's funny, loyal, passionate and someone who stands by his family no matter what. You know you're not such a bad catch, even if you are a jealous git sometimes."

Ron smiled. "Thanks George."

"She's chosen you for whatever reason just enjoy it and be happy." He got quiet for a minute. "Life is short, sometimes too short." He stared at the grave marker. He started to cry. "I miss him so much. It feels like half of myself is gone too."

Ron put his arm around his brother's shoulders. "I know George. As hard as this has been on the rest of us I know it's ten times harder on you." His eyes were full of tears.

After a few minutes George wiped his eyes. "We better get back before Mum sends out a search party." They stood up and brushed their jeans off. George took a last look at his brother's final resting place and the followed Ron back up to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

I have finally finished this one after a massive rewrite…I think the new ending is better. I have also started another story that has been floating around in my head for awhile. I'll post it once this one is complete. Thank you all for your kind words regarding this piece, not sure if I deserve it all but I do appreciate it. As always Harry Potter and his world belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The next few days flew by. George and Ron were completely immersed in the new shop's renovations. Ron saw Hermione everyday but it was just an hour or two at the most and they hadn't had anytime alone. Between his being at the shop fourteen hours a day and her busy with her parents and getting ready for the new school term. Not to mention helping Ginny plan Harry's eighteenth birthday party they had no time.

Harry's party was in two days. Ginny had been planning it for over a month now. It was the first big party since the defeat of Voldemort. The event was taking place at the Burrow with a huge tent, a band and catering. George was footing the bill. He figured it was the least he could do for the boy who finally destroyed the Dark Lord. The family owed him a lot.

Hermione had decided to meet Ginny in Hogsmeade for lunch so they could go over the last minute details. She was also hoping to steal away for an hour and go see Ron at the shop.

She and Ginny spent the hour going over the timing. The whole thing was suppose to be a surprise but Hermione suspected Harry knew everything thanks to Ron. She figured Harry was just indulging Ginny by pretending to be completely clueless.

They had just finished their lunch when Harry walked in with a group of trainees. He approached the table as Ginny quickly stuffed all the plans into her bag. He leaned over and kissed her. "What are you two doing here?" Turning to Hermione he kissed her on the cheek.

Ginny slid over so Harry could sit next to her. "Just a girl's lunch, Hermione wants to go see Ron so we decided to eat here."

Hermione stood up, "Speaking of Ron, I'm going to dash over there. I promised my Mum I would be home to help prep dinner so that doesn't give me much time. I'll talk to you guys later." She waved over her shoulder as she walked outside.

The sun was shining and the sky was crystal blue. It was a gorgeous July day. It was warm but yet there was a slight breeze. She started down the lane towards what use to be Zonko's Joke Shop. She realized as she walked that she was feeling really happy for the first time in awhile. Her parents were reopening their dental practice next week and her father was finally speaking to her, even if it was only to discuss books it was a start. She felt like her and Ron's relationship was finally on the right track. She had school in just over a month. Things were really great.

She crossed the street and peeked in the window of the shop. Ron didn't know she was coming and she wanted to surprise him. She scanned the shop and saw him and Verity at the back. They looked like they were having a very in depth discussion.

Hermione watched as Verity laughed at something Ron had said and then she did something that made Hermione's stomach sink. She touched Ron's cheek in a very familiar way, too familiar.

Hermione had seen enough she pushed the door of the shop open. "Hello."

Ron jumped back from Verity so fast that he knocked a box of fake wands off the counter. His ears were bright red. "Hey Hermione." He came out from behind the counter and walked down the aisle to meet her at the door. "What a surprise."

She leaned forward and kissed him. "A good one I hope."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "The best."

Hermione glanced over his shoulder at the annoyed looking Verity. It was funny because they had always been civil to each other in the past. "Hello Verity."

"Hi Hermione. Ron, I'll get those boxes out of the back."

Ron turned his head towards her. "That would be great, thanks."

"Is she okay?" Hermione asked.

"Who? Verity? Yeah why?" He ran a hand through his hair nervously.

Hermione shrugged. "She's just usually a little more talkative that's all. She seems kind of cold." She kissed him again. "It's looking good in here." She changed the subject as she walked down the aisle picking up a bottle of Love potion.

Ron came up behind her. "You don't need that. I'm already completely under your spell."

Hermione laughed. "That was so lame. Really, Ronald, I expect more from you."

"Oh yeah." He pinned her against the shelf. "I'll give you more." He kissed her pressing her back into the shelf.

George and Verity stepped into the front. George dropped a box on the counter. "That's enough you two. Didn't you get enough of him the other night Hermione?"

Hermione's cheeks burned red as she placed the bottle back onto the shelf. Ron took her hand. "Stop embarrassing her George."

"Stop making out in my shop then."

"Our shop." Ron corrected him as he raised his eyebrows.

Hermione held up her hands. "Alright you two. I was leaving anyway. I just stopped in to say hello."

"Why? Can't you stay? I thought we'd maybe go out for dinner." Ron looked extremely disappointed.

"I promised Mum I'd help prep and have dinner with them."

Ron stuck his hands in his pockets. "I love your parents and all Hermione but they sure put a damper on our time together."

She gave him a quick kiss. "I'll definitely see you all Friday night for the party."

George smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for anything."

She kissed Ron again. "See you Friday." She turned to Verity. "Bye Verity."

Verity gave a half-hearted wave as Hermione walked out the door and into the bright sunshine.

* * *

Hermione took one last look in the mirror. She had used Sleekeazy's Hair Potion to straighten and tame her hair. It was straight and shiny. It certainly wasn't something she did very often but she wanted to look nice for Harry's party. She had chosen a midnight blue dress that was very simple. It had spaghetti straps and a full skirt. The waist had ruching across it which flattered it beautifully. She had no jewelry except a pair of square cut sapphire earrings her mother had lent to her. She slipped into her high heeled silver sandals and grabbed her shawl, evening bag and wand. With a final approving look in the mirror she went downstairs to say good night to her parents.

She found them in the front room curled up on the couch. One on either end with a book. Verdi was playing in the background. She stepped into the room. "I'm leaving Mum and Dad."

Her father looked up from his book. He felt a lump form in his throat. She looked so grown up and beautiful. She wasn't his little girl anymore. "You look lovely, sweetheart."

Her Mum stood up, "You really do Hermione."

Hermione blushed lightly, "It took me long enough." She paused a moment and then said, "I think I might stay at the Burrow tonight. Everyone's going to be there and it would just be easier to stay."

Her mother glanced at her father. He got up and joined the two of them, "You really like Ron don't you?"

She released the breath she had been holding, "No Dad, I love him. He's it for me."

Her Dad looked down at the floor while her Mum took her hand, "Hermione you're only eighteen years old. There are going to be a lot of boys."

Hermione felt her eyes begin to well up with tears, "Mum this is different. I'm not some flighty teenager."

Her Dad interrupted her, "No you're not Hermione. You are a smart, beautiful young woman." He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Have fun tonight and wish Harry a happy birthday from us."

Hermione smiled as she hugged both her parents, "Thanks Dad. I'll see you guys tomorrow. I love you."

"We love you too. Now go have fun."

She waved and then grabbed her wand tightly, turned on the spot and was instantly just inside the gate of the Burrow. There were people setting up everywhere. She found Ginny inside the tent talking to the caterers. She was wearing a pale pink dress that complimented her pale skin, red hair and brown eyes beautifully. She finished with the caterers and turned to Hermione hugging her, "You look beautiful. Ron's going to have a heart attack when he sees you."

Hermione smiled, "You really think so? I think Harry will be quite pleased with you as well. I'm just going to put my stuff inside. Do you need help with anything?"

"No everything's ready. I can't wait to see Harry's face."

Hermione nodded, "It'll be priceless." She glanced around. There were twinkle lights everywhere inside the tent and in the trees around the garden. The tables were dressed with white and gold linen. Everything looked magical. "This is going to be a great night."

Ginny looked at Hermione, "I think so too. Why don't you go in and find Ron? I know he's been waiting for you all day."

Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes, "I'm sure. See you in a bit." She turned and crossed the lawn and went through the front door of the house. Everything looked spotless. She had to admit she didn't like the Burrow this way. She much preferred it cluttered and chaotic.

She found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen informing the caterers the right way to toast the baguettes. Hermione smiled to herself, typical Mrs. Weasley unable to give up her domain in the kitchen.

After reprimanding one of the waiters she caught sight of Hermione. "Oh Hermione! You look beautiful!" She gushed as she wrapped her in a hug. "How are your parents?"

"Good Mrs. Weasley."

"You're feeling well?"

Hermione laughed, "Yes I'm great." She glanced towards the stairs longingly.

"You're looking for Ronald I suppose." Hermione nodded. "He's upstairs in his room. Too much commotion down here for him." She gave Hermione a warm motherly kind of look, "Hermione, Arthur and I just want you to know how happy we are that you and Ron are together." She took Hermione's hand, "You're like a daughter to us."

Hermione gave Mrs. Weasley a hug, "That means a lot to me Mrs. Weasley."

Molly dabbed her eyes with the corner of her apron, "Now off you go."

Hermione gave her a grateful smile. As she rushed up the stairs she heard Mrs. Weasley say something about "young love."

She reached Ron's door and knocked softly. She heard him mutter "yeah". Turning the knob she entered the room to find him sitting on his bed looking through a pile of papers.

He glanced up as she shut the door. Instantly his mouth went dry. She looked stunning, more beautiful than he'd ever seen her look before and he hadn't thought that was possible. "Hermione you look gorgeous," he choked.

She blushed, "Thanks."

He threw the papers aside and moved to the edge of the bed as she stepped forward between his legs. She put her stuff down on top of his papers and gave him a kiss. "I can stay tonight. I thought maybe we could take another walk to the shed later." She kissed him again.

"That sounds great," he mumbled as he kissed her resting his hands on her waist. Glancing at his watch he said, "We have at least thirty minutes before we have to be downstairs." He looked at her hopefully.

She shook her head, "Look Ronald I spent nearly two hours getting ready and I'm not going to let you tear it all apart in ten minutes flat."

He smiled at her, "Alright, you can't blame a guy for trying though."

She smiled back at him, "No you can't." She gave him another quick kiss and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go down and finish helping Ginny."

They left the room hand-in-hand.

Three hours later the party was in full swing. Harry had feigned surprise perfectly. Ginny was beaming as everyone congratulated him and wished him all the best. By now everyone had eaten and toasted. The band was playing and everyone was dancing and chatting. Most of the "grownups" had called it a night and the "young ones" were left to enjoy the rest of the time.

Hermione was sitting at a table with Dean, Neville, Seamus, Hannah and Luna. Ron had left quite awhile ago to get them more champagne. Seamus had just finished telling a very funny joke about a troll and a centaur. They were all laughing. Hermione excused herself to go and find Ron. It was taking him forever. As she approached the bar she caught sight of Ron being pulled behind the side of the tent by a woman she thought was Verity. They looked as if they were arguing.

Everything inside of her was screaming for her to go back to the table. Her head was telling her it was probably work related but her heart was telling her it was personal. For one of the only times in her life Hermione ignored her head and listened to her heart.

She stood just inside the tent where they had exited and she stopped. Her heart was pounding so hard that she couldn't catch her breath. She told herself to relax. The band was playing on the other side which made it hard to work out what they were saying to each other. But then Ron raised his voice and she could hear every word. "You have to stop this Verity! It was one night. I told you that morning it meant nothing. I'm with Hermione you knew that."

Verity sounded as if she was crying, "Isn't that convenient for you Ron Weasley? You get to have sex with me and the run back to her and play the perfect boyfriend."

Hermione gasped as the whole room seemed to sway before her. She had to get out of there. She rushed across the dance floor. She passed Harry and Ginny entwined on the other side. Harry called her name as she rushed by. She ignored him. Silently she was cursing herself for leaving her wand upstairs. She couldn't go anywhere without it. She was halfway across the lawn when Harry caught up with her. He took her arm, "Hermione what happened?"

She pulled her arm from his grasp, "What happened? I've had my eyes opened, that's what happened." She glared at him, "Who else knows Harry?"

"What are you talking about Hermione?" He took a step back. She was really angry and he knew Hermione was dangerous when she was like this.

Ginny appeared at his side. Slightly out of breath she asked, "What's wrong Hermione?"

"Who else knows about Ron and Verity?" She seethed. Ginny went to hug her but she backed away, "Leave me alone Ginny."

Harry sighed, "Hermione we should've told you but we didn't want you upset."

She shook her head as tears started to fall down her cheeks, "You didn't really care about me. You were protecting Ron."

"That's not fair," Harry whispered.

She could see Ron rushing towards them. "You better keep him away from me or I swear I'll hex him so bad he'll wish I used the canaries." She turned away and finished the walk across the lawn as quickly as her high heeled sandals would allow. She could hear Ron shouting her name. She ignored it as she rushed up the walk and pulled the door open.

The door was roughly pushed shut again. "Hermione let me explain." It was Ron, panting as he held the door closed. He knew she didn't have her wand so he was much braver then he would have been otherwise. She went to go around him when he grabbed her arm, "Where are you going? At least hear me out and then you can leave. I promise." His eyes were full of tears.

She refused to let this sway her though. "Ronald Bilius Weasley if you know what's good for you, you will take your hands off of me right this minute. Don't you ever touch me again." Every word was sharp as a knife

"Hermione you're overreacting. I was drunk." He had let go of her.

She was panting, "I'm overreacting am I? So if I told you I was drunk and slept with Bryan you'd be okay with that?"

His ears went red, "That's not what I'm saying. I made a mistake."

"You're making excuses as always Ronald. This is you. You do something stupid and then we all have to excuse the behavior. If it's not one thing it's another. This time you just went too far."

Ron was starting to get angry as well, "Yeah will maybe if you had just stayed put in Australia instead of flaunting yourself all over the country with that idiot. Maybe then I wouldn't have been so angry when I read about it in the Daily Prophet like the rest of Britain."

She was shocked, "So this is all my fault?"

He shrugged, "What was I suppose to think? How did I know you weren't giving him in a week what I had to work seven years for?"

The slap when it came was hard and fast, "How dare you! I'm not some slut and if you cared about me at all you would know that." Tears were streaming down her face. Now that she had physically released some of the anger she seemed deflated, "It's always the blonde ones isn't it?" She pulled the door open and stormed inside. Rushing upstairs she found her wand, grabbed her stuff and Disapparated.

Ron stood there looking at the door. He felt Harry's hand on his shoulder, "You alright mate?"

Ron shook his head, "No I'm not. I think I've lost her for good this time."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Ron's waist as he started to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't usually respond to individual reviews but I just wanted to let Ratdog know that in the previous chapter I was not implying that blondes are sluts...I meant that Ron has a tendency to be attracted to blondes...Lavender, Verity, Fleur etc. I hope you are no longer offended.

As always it all belongs to J.K. Rowling except for the plot….Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione did what she always did when she was upset. She threw herself into the comfort of books. She had started going over 6th year notes to refresh her memory. She didn't think of Ron at all, unless you counted every waking hour. He had sent Pigwidgeon numerous times with letters she had rejected and sent back unopened. Harry had called several times but Hermione had told her mother to tell him she was out. He had even stopped by once. She listened at the top of the stairs as her mother had explained that she didn't know what was going on because Hermione wasn't talking to her. But she knew her daughter well enough to know that if Harry would give her some time she'd come around. He had finally relented after telling her mother that he was worried about her.

After two weeks of moping she decided it was time to pull herself together. The school term was starting in just over two weeks and she needed to make a trip to Diagon Alley for books and new school robes. Plus she needed to replace her potions ingredients.

She Apparated just outside of the Leaky Cauldron and pushing the doors open she entered the dark pub. She was halfway to the exit when she heard someone call her name. Turning around she saw Bryan.

She smiled and walked over to him. "Bryan I've been meaning to get in touch. How are you?"

"Great I decided to stay the summer so I could catch up with family and friends. Where are you off to?"

"I have some shopping to do for the new school term."

He laid some money down on the table and stood up. "Can I walk with you?"

Hermione nodded. "That would be nice I could use the company."

They left the pub and entered Diagon Alley. Her first stop was Gringotts to change her Muggle money and then to Madame Malkins and the Apothecary and finally to the Flourish and Blotts for books.

They were having a wonderful time discussing different books and authors. He was so well read just like her. She was laughing at something funny he had just said when she caught sight of a certain red head walking past the front window of the shop. He was with _her. _Hermione stopped laughing immediately and her heart broke a bit more.

Bryan concerned set the book he was holding down and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione are you alright?"

She took a deep breath. "Yeah sorry." She turned to him eyes shiny with tears. "What are you doing Saturday Bryan?"

He shrugged. "Nothing."

"Would you like to escort me to the Hogwarts rededication ceremony and dinner?" She was feeling bold.

He beamed at her. "I would love to."

"Wonderful." She picked up her books and took them to the front to pay and then they left the shop chatting away.

* * *

The next day Hermione sent Harry an owl and asked him to meet her for dinner. He replied yes and they were now sitting at a quaint little place in London not far from the Ministry. After hugging Harry, Hermione apologized and explained that she had been lashing out and none of this was his fault. Harry then apologized for not being more upfront.

Dinner went well. They chatted about Harry's training, school, the rededication and everything else except Ron.

They had just gotten their desserts when Hermione let it slip that she was attending the ceremony Saturday night with Bryan. A part of her was being petty because she knew Harry would tell Ron and she was glad.

Harry looked at her across the table. "Do you have feelings for this guy?"

She shrugged casually. "He's very intelligent and handsome. He's read everything I have and more. Plus he's articulate and his manners are impeccable. Everything I want in a man."

Harry put his fork down. "I didn't ask you for a character reference Hermione. I asked you if you had feelings for him."

Hermione twisted the napkin in her lap. "What do you want to know Harry?" She snapped at him. "Do you want to know if I have the same feelings for him that I have…I mean had for Ron?"

Harry took a bite of his tiramisu. "That answers my question."

She leaned across the table. "Don't you dare be patronizing to me Harry." She said this through gritted teeth. "Ron did a horrible, unforgivable thing to me. He betrayed my trust and tossed our relationship aside."

"We all know what Ron did Hermione. The point is what we do from here. If you think dating some other guy is going to help the pain go away, you're wrong."

She sighed leaning back in her chair. "I didn't invite you here tonight to argue. I just missed you. That's all."

Harry stared intently at her. "He misses you."

She rolled her eyes crossing her arms. "Yeah I realized that yesterday after seeing him and Verity all cozy together in Diagon Alley." She picked up her fork and took a bite of her chocolate cake. "He looked heartbroken."

Harry shook his head. He realized he was fighting a losing battle and it was best to retreat now.

* * *

Hermione had just fixed herself a cup of tea and had settled down in the front room with a book when the doorbell rang. Her parents were at work so she very reluctantly went to answer it. Her Mum was expecting a delivery and this was probably it.

She pulled the door open and there stood Ron. He was leaning against the rail of the porch looking very handsome and very smug. "You should really ask who it is before you open the door. I could've been a murderer or something."

The shock of seeing him on her doorstep nearly took her breath away. A second past and she regained her composure. "Unfortunately for me it's something much worse, a lying, cheating snake." She went to close the door as he pushed it back and walked in. "I don't remember inviting you in Ron Weasley so just turn around and go back to whatever rock you climbed out from under."

He walked further into the hall ignoring her. He was examining a painting of Lord someone or other they hanging in their hall. "You had dinner with Harry last night?" He asked nonchalantly.

She closed the door placing her hands on her hips. "Are you asking me or do you already know?"

He scanned the rest of the hall until his eyes rested on her. "You knew he'd tell me you were going to the rededication with that prat. So what did you want me to do?"

She snorted in a very unladylike way. "What do I want you to do? I want you to leave right now."

He took a step towards her as she took a step back. "I think you wanted me to rush over here. I think you wanted to get a rise out of me." He took another step towards her and her back came up against the door. "And it worked, here I am." He took one more step and closed the distance between them.

"If you don't step away from me this instant I'm going to scream." Her cheeks were flushed pink.

He stared at her lips and then looked into her eyes. "You're not going to scream." He leaned in until they were a breath apart. "This is exactly what you wanted me to do when you oh so casually mentioned going with Dribblesworth to Hogwarts tomorrow. Don't pretend it's not."

"You are the most insufferable, arrogant ass I have ever had the displeasure of knowing." Every word was enunciated sharply.

He leaned forward and she could feel his breath against her ear. She shuddered involuntarily. He smiled. "I don't remember it being a displeasure for you Hermione. As a matter of fact I remember every soft whimper of pleasure that ever left your lips." He kissed the side of her neck and pulled away in time to see her eyes partially shut. He smiled again. "That's what I thought." He stepped back. "Two can play this game. See you tomorrow night."

He pulled his wand from his back pocket and Disapparated on the spot before Hermione even had time to catch her breath.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright gang this is the second to last chapter. I hope you like what I've done. J.K. Rowling is the creator of this wonderful world I just get to play in it.

* * *

Mrs. Granger had shouted up the stairs that Bryan had arrived. Hermione glanced at the clock on her dressing table. 4:29. He was definitely punctual. She took a last look in the mirror. Her dress accented her in all the right places. This was the most cleavage she had ever shown in her life. She slid a sweater over the dress and buttoned it up. She had to look appropriate for the dedication but later at the dinner and dance it was another story. If she was being honest with herself she had just spent the last two hours trying to make herself look irresistible for one person and one person only and it wasn't the man waiting downstairs.

She closed her door and headed down the stairs. Bryan was in the hall talking to her parents when he saw her he stopped and said. "Hermione you are stunning." He turned to her parents. "My compliments to you both, not only is your daughter intelligent and well mannered but she's beautiful as well."

Mr. Granger smiled. "Thank you Bryan. She is amazing isn't she?" He took his daughter in his arms and hugged her. "Have a great time tonight."

Hermione clung to her father a bit longer than normal. "Thank you Dad."

They Disapparated together and an instant later were standing in Hogsmeade in front of the Three Broomsticks. The evening was lovely. Bryan offered her his arm and they walked up the lane. At the edge of the village there were a number of people lined up for the carriages which would take them to the castle.

They reached the end of the line and she realized the Weasleys were right in front of them. Molly turned to her. "Hermione it's good to see you." Mrs. Weasley hugged her tightly. "We miss you at the Burrow."

Hermione smiled at her sincerely. "I miss you guys too."

"You have to sit with us today. You are as much a part of this family as the rest of us." She turned to Bryan. "I hope you will join us as well."

Hermione was suddenly reminded of Bryan's presence and she quickly made introductions. She realized Ron was missing from the group and found herself secretly looking around for him.

"He's not here yet." Harry whispered in her ear.

She jumped. "I don't know who you're talking about."

Harry smiled. "He just went to check on the shop. He'll be here soon."

"Is _she _coming?"

"Not to the dedication. I think she's meeting him for the dinner and dance." He put an arm around her shoulder and gave her a pat. "He only invited her after he found out you were bringing Bryan."

Ginny wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "Hermione, Bryan is so handsome and nice."

Harry looked at her. "Do I have competition? I'd hate to have to duel him tonight."

Ginny laughed. "Don't be silly. You know I only like guys with glasses and scars. He's much too pretty for me." She kissed him.

"Thanks Ginny, you really know how to flatter a guy." He smiled at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron was suddenly at her side. "Hey guys." He glanced sideways at Hermione. "Hey."

She stepped back from them. "If you guys would excuse me." She then turned and walked over to Bryan who was engaged in a conversation with Mr. Weasley about airplanes.

Ron watched as she slipped her arm through Bryan's. "Git." He mumbled.

Harry shook his head. "You two are pathetic. She hasn't paid him any attention and the minute you show up she's at his side and you fall for it."

It was their turn to get carriages. Bill, Fleur, Angelina and George got in the first one, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Percy and Bryan. This left the four of them to take the last one together. Hermione had a sinking feeling that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had arranged this. Mr. Weasley had insisted that he had to finish his chat with Bryan about Muggle aviation and he was sure Hermione wouldn't mind.

Harry and Ginny quickly got in and sat next to each other leaving the other side for Hermione and Ron.

Ron offered his hand to help her into the carriage. She promptly ignored it. She sat stiffly on the seat as Ron hopped up and sprawled lazily on the seat next to her. He didn't take his eyes off of her profile.

They discussed quidditch and brooms. Ron got the slightest scent of Hermione's perfume. He was instantly overcome with the desire to take her in his arms and make love to her right there and then.

"Ron! I asked you a question." Harry had raised his voice.

"What?"

"I was asking you your opinion of the new seeker for the Kenmare Kestrels."

"Sorry." He turned to Harry as Hermione continued to look out across the fields.

* * *

The rededication of Hogwarts went beautifully. They had had the unveiling of the new section and a new memorial for all those who had lost their lives in the battle. Professor McGonagall had made a lovely speech about new beginnings. Everyone was now in the Great Hall which had been transformed with numerous dining tables and a dance floor.

Hermione and Bryan had sat at a table with a number of Bryan's friends from the Ministry. Ron, Verity, Ginny and Harry were at a table right next to theirs with Luna, Dean, Seamus, Neville and Hannah. Ron spent most of the dinner watching Hermione. Verity spent most of it trying to keep Ron's attention on her to no avail. She was literally hanging on him.

It was during dessert service that Ron nearly lost it. Hermione had removed her sweater and Bryan had leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She had blushed and smiled at him. Ron started to get out of his seat when Harry grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go and teach pretty boy a lesson." He was gripping his wand.

"Sit down and relax. You're going to make a scene and it's not going to help the situation." He pulled Ron back down into his seat.

Ron reluctantly sat down and the next hour was complete torture for him. Watching her dance with him and laugh at his stupid jokes killed him.

The party was winding down when Dean suggested they all go back to the Three Broomsticks to continue the party. Everyone agreed and they took the carriages back to Hogsmeade.

Rosmerta gave them a back room so they could all relax. Everyone by this point was feeling quite happy and the party was loud and boisterous.

Bryan sat down at their table to talk to Dean. Hermione perched herself on his knee. She was flushed from the wine and she had never looked more beautiful to Ron.

He finished his glass of wine (his fourth) and turned to Harry. "Is it alright if I crash at Grimmauld Place tonight?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you know you can stay there anytime mate. Are you taking Verity there?"

Ron shook his head. "No Hermione. We have to settle this once and for all."

Harry clapped him on the shoulder and grinned. "I'm glad to see you've finally come to your senses."

Ron watched as Hermione said something to Bryan. He kissed her bare shoulder. Smiling she turned to leave the room heading towards the bathroom. Ron glanced over at the other table. Her wand and bag were there. Perfect. He stood up.

Verity grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom, I'll be right back." He leaned over to Harry and whispered. "Could you make sure you bring Hermione's wand and bag home with you? It's on the other table."

Harry looked confused. "Ron you're not going to force her to go with you? You're going to ask her right?"

"I don't have much choice. She's never going to talk to me otherwise." He grabbed his wand and put it inside his robe. "Thanks mate." He left the room following Hermione.

Harry watched Ron leave with trepidation. He wasn't sure if he should interfere or just leave well enough alone. He turned back to the table deciding on the latter. It would either work out or not.


	10. Chapter 10

Here we go the last chapter. I want to thank you all for the kind reviews. This was my first story and you all made it worth it. It's nice to know that people enjoy what you write. So thank you! It's all J.K. Rowling except the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione washed her hands and dried them. She then ran a hand through her tousled hair. Satisfied she stepped out of the bathroom. She had taken about five steps when someone grabbed her and pulled her along the hall and through the back door.

"Let me go." She faced Ron. "I should've known you would do something like this."

"We need to talk Hermione."

"I said all I had to say at Harry's party. This is the second time you have forced your presence onto me. There is nothing you can say that will change my mind." She took a deep breath. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back before I'm missed."

He shook his head. "I have no intention of letting you go anywhere not until we work things out." He leaned against the door.

She held up her hands. "There is no working things out Ron! You slept with someone else! Now if you're not going to let me pass I will walk down this alley and around to the front but I would prefer not to have to do that."

He stepped away from the door and for a split second relief spread across her face until he took her arm. Reaching into his robes he grabbed his wand. "Then you leave me no choice."

Panic crossed her features. She tired to pull her arm free as he turned on the spot. His grasp on her arm was too strong. Next thing she knew she was facing the black door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Before she could gather her thoughts he had the door open and was pushing her inside.

As he closed the door she spun around to face him. Her chest was heaving as she panted. "How dare you? It's illegal to take someone against their will Ron!"

"What are you going to do bring me before the Wizengamot?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall and into the front room. Pushing her inside he closed the door whispering, "Colloportus," sealing the door closed.

Hermione was absolutely livid and at a loss as to what to do. She had no wand yet again and Bryan had no idea where to find her. "I hate you." She glared at him.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but I love you." He released the breath that he had been holding. "I have loved you for a very long time Hermione." He crossed the room so he was standing in front of her. "I know that it's no excuse but you drive me crazy, to the point of distraction and sometimes I just don't think. What I did was absolutely inexcusable and I can't take it back even though I wish to Merlin I could. I just hope that it's forgivable." Her head was bowed but he could see the tear sliding down her cheek. He reached out and wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. "I'm miserable without you. You are my world and without you I just don't feel right." He reached out and took both of her hands in his. "Look at me Hermione." She shook her head. "Please look at me." He pushed her chin up gently.

She lifted her eyes which were full of tears. "What?"

"I promise you from this moment on I will do everything in my power to make you happy." He took his right hand and placed it on her cheek. "Please give me another chance. I don't know what I will do if you don't. I'm begging you please. Just let me make this right somehow."

She sniffed. "This is the last time Ron. I can't go through this again. You have hurt me so many times. There are no more chances after this."

He shook his head. "I promise you." He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Bloody hell Hermione I have missed you so much." He breathed deeply taking in the scent of her skin and hair.

She slowly raised her arms and wrapped them around his back. She was crying as she laid her head against his shoulder. "Do you realize how many tears I have shed over you since first year?"

He rubbed her back gently. "I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I love you and I want to be with you."

She closed her eyes. "God help me but I love you too and I have probably since third year. You're all I have ever wanted."

He pulled away from her wiping his eyes. "Let's go upstairs. I've been dying to get you out of that dress all night." He took her hand and started to lead her out of the room. Taking out his wand he unlocked the door.

She stopped him. "My wand and bag are back at the pub. Not to mention Bryan he'll be worried."

"I told Harry to take your wand and stuff home with him. He'll explain things to Bryan." He started to lead her out of the room again.

She stopped him in the hall. "Are you telling me Harry knew you were going to abduct me?"

Ron sighed. "Hermione abduct is kind of a harsh word and yes I told him I was bringing you here to talk things over." He took her hand yet again. "He just wants us to be happy. Now come on."

They started up the stairs and she stopped him again. "Everyone is going to know we left together."

"Hermione who cares, anyone who knows us knows we were bound to reconcile. We belong together." He kissed her. "Can we please go upstairs so I can show you how much I love you?"

She followed him up the ornate staircase and into the first bedroom they came to. It was one of the many guest rooms and it had been cleaned and polished just like the rest of the house. Kreacher was taking his elf duties quite seriously since Harry had given him the locket and he had accepted him as his master.

Ron closed the door and led her to the large canopied four poster bed in the middle of the room. He wrapped her in his arms and started to kiss her. His hands rested on her lower back as he pushed her closer to him. His lips left hers and made a trail to her neck. Her head tipped back slightly. He brought his hands to the straps of her dress and slowly pulled them down her arms. He kissed the exposed cleavage.

"All night I have wanted to do this." He pulled the dress roughly down to her waist. Hermione heard the rip of the silk fabric but she didn't care. He kissed the edge of the pink lace strapless bra she was wearing. His right hand cupped her left breast while his mouth went to her right. He gently sucked her nipple through the lace. Reaching his hands behind her back he unhooked the offensive garment and let it fall to the floor. Laying her back on the bed he covered her partially with his body. As he continued to kiss and fondle her breasts his hand slid between their bodies and under the skirt of her dress. He found the lace panties and pushed them aside as his fingers found her sensitive center. She gasped and her hands went into his hair, as he continued to suck and tease her nipple.

"Ron…." She gasped.

He looked up at her for a moment and kissed her lips. "Do you trust me Hermione?"

She nodded unable to speak. He slowly started to move down her body. Standing up he removed his robe and dress shirt throwing both onto the floor. She looked at him questioningly as she sat up.

"What are you doing?" Her arms were crossed in front of her chest.

He smiled at her modesty. He removed his shoes, socks and dress pants. "Something I have wanted to do to you for ages. I think you'll like it very much." He very slowly removed both of her high heeled sandals. Then running both hands up her legs he reached under her dress and pulled her panties off.

She lay back figuring he was going to join her. He stepped between her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed as he kneeled down. "Ron what are you doing?"

He loved her innocence. "Trust me." He pushed the skirt to her waist as he separated her thighs even further apart. He kissed the inside of her right thigh. "You are so beautiful."

She knew she was blushing to the roots of her hair. She shuddered as she felt his warm breath between her legs. "Ron, I'm not sure about this."

"Give it a minute if you're uncomfortable we'll stop. Okay?"

She nodded as he placed her right leg on his shoulder. Using his fingers he very gently separated the damp folds of her sex and slowly, very slowly, used his tongue on her now very swollen bud.

Hermione thought she was going to explode. Never in a million years did she ever think anything this embarrassing could feel so good. She instinctively spread her legs even further apart pushing one hand into Ron's hair as the other twisted the velvet coverlet that laid beneath her.

As he continued to use his tongue to please her he took his finger burying it deep inside of her. He heard her moan as he inserted a second finger and began to move them in and out of her. She nearly came off the bed as he did this.

A few minutes later her breathing became much faster and Ron knew her climax was near. He pumped his fingers into her a bit harder and moved his tongue a bit faster. She came as she called out his name. "Oh God, Ron!"

He took a deep breath as he stood up and looked down at her. She had never looked sexier. Her hair was in complete disarray; her skin was flushed pink with a slight sheen of sweat on it. Her dress was bunched at her waist with her thighs spread. Her breath was still fast as she tried to regain her composure.

He crawled onto the bed and kissed her slightly parted lips. "Did you like that?"

She blushed all the more as she nodded and smiled not even bothering to open her eyes. She slowly came to her senses and she joined him at the top of the bed. She laid her head on his chest and kissed his bare skin.

He reached down the back of her dress and tried to pull it the rest of the way down. "Can we please get this bloody thing off of you?"

She obliged him as he removed his boxers. Once properly undressed they climbed under the covers and Ron immediately pulled Hermione beneath him and buried himself inside of her in one hard thrust.

She ran her hands along his back as he continued to move inside of her. She knew at this moment it was right to have forgiven him. He was right they belonged together.

It was like he couldn't get enough of her. The faster and deeper he went the more he wanted her. He thrust hard one last time and climaxed collapsing to the side of her. "Oh Hermione, that was fucking incredible." He panted.

She glanced at him as she pulled the sheet over herself. "Language Ronald."

He smiled as he pulled her to himself and she laid her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "Let's stay here forever."

She looked up at him. His eyes were closed. "What just like this? What about school and your business?"

He rubbed his hand lazily up and down her arm. "They'll get along without us."

"What about food?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Kreacher can take care of that it's his job."

She looked at him sternly. "Ronald Weasley that poor elf is not your slave."

He kissed her. "I love it when you get all political. I was only joking." He closed his eyes again. "Do you think he might make us some of those yummy rolls in the morning though?"

She slapped his chest playfully. "You're awful." She yawned.

"And you're tired." He hugged her tightly and they were asleep ten minutes later.

* * *

Harry entered Grimmauld Place frightened of what he might find. Hermione could have destroyed it single handedly in a fit of rage. He shut the door behind him and noticed that the hall looked intact. He could smell rolls baking and headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. He found Hermione dressed in Ron's shirt at the table reading the paper. Ron sat next to her stuffing his mouth with warm rolls.

"Good morning everyone." Harry was leaning against the doorframe.

Hermione smiled putting the paper down. "Harry good morning."

Ron took a sip of his coffee. "Hey mate."

Harry held up Hermione's wand and bag. "I just stopped by to return these to you."

She smiled at him. "Thanks Harry."

"You sure you weren't just coming by to make sure Hermione hadn't murdered me." Ron joked.

Harry smiled. "I might have been a little worried."

Kreacher appeared and in his deep voice he asked, "Would Master like some breakfast?"

Harry didn't want to offend the elf by telling him he'd already eaten at the Burrow so he accepted a roll and coffee. He sat on the other side of Hermione.

"I take it by the look of this domestic scene the two of you are officially back together."

Ron took Hermione's hand. "Yes we are. We have broken up for the last time. From here on in it's going to be all peace and harmony."

Harry laughed. "Can I have that in writing?" He took a sip of his coffee. "Ginny and I learned something last night that might interest the two of you."

"What's that?" Hermione took a bite of her roll.

"Verity's best friend June came over to talk to Ginny and she explained that Verity had been lying about her night with you Ron. The two of you never had sex. She said that once Verity got you back to her place and undressed you were passed out cold. Nothing happened. June said she was feeling bad that Verity was responsible for your break up so she wanted to tell us the truth."

Ron was overjoyed. "I knew it. I knew I'd never cheat on you. I am so relieved."

Hermione shook her head. "You know Ron as nice as all this is to hear it doesn't change the fact that you handled the whole situation badly." She chastised him.

He sat back in his chair. "I know that. I'm just glad to know I wasn't a complete ass."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah because getting drunk and ending up naked in someone else's bed only makes you half an ass."

Harry stood up laughing. "Your Mum is expecting everyone at dinner tonight." He grabbed another roll and started to leave. At the door he stopped and turned around to face the two of them. He was going to say good bye but they were kissing and he decided it was best not to disturb them. He closed the door behind him and left with a smile on his face.

_The End_


End file.
